Retrouvailles
by Llyr Morgan Stark
Summary: De simples retrouvailles entre Jeff et Shawn. - OS court et présence de Slash -


**Nom :** Retrouvailles

**Auteur** : Llyr Morgan Stark

**Personnages :** Shawn Michaels/Jeff Hardy

Retrouvailles est un vieil OS qui pourrissait dans mes dossiers inachevés. Il est court et peut sembler n'être pas fini, pourtant il l'est bel et bien! Il n'y aura pas de suite, je ne trouverai pas le courage de l'écrire et je suis nulle en lemon. J'ai conscience d'être plutôt sadique en le laissant avec une telle fin, veuillez m'excuser! Moi, j'aime les OS qui se finissent comme le mien :3 BREF, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Les lieux étaient calmes. Désertée, la cafétéria, abandonnées, les salles de visionnages, délaissée, l'arène. Seuls subsistaient les gens qui appartenaient aux coulisses, et tandis qu'ils rangeaient le matériel et faisaient sortir les fans, les plus traînards des lutteurs s'en allaient, fuyant leur lieu de travail. La nuit dernière, la ville avait accueilli un pay-per-view colossal où surprises et rebondissements étaient de mise. L'épuisement ressenti par les superstars après leurs deux shows télévisés semblait plus fort que les mois précédents. Les lutteurs sortaient moins durant la semaine et s'entraînaient plus longtemps : il fallait être prêt pour Wrestlemania.

Shawn posa son sac près des vestiaires et se laissa aller contre le mur du couloir. Les yeux clôt, il savourait la soudaine fraîcheur qui enveloppait son dos meurtri. Il lui faudrait de la glace plus tard, mais à cet instant, le mur semblait suffire. Son immobilité faisait un bien fou à sa tête qui le lançait depuis sa chute dans le ring. Il ne pouvait faire un pas sans sentir cette affreuse douleur qui se rappelait à lui. Il avait l'habitude de se battre contre Chris, ce genre d'accidents arrivaient rarement, mais durant quelques secondes, il s'était trouvé autre part, avec une toute autre personne. L'image avait été si nette et si courte qu'il en avait perdu le fil du combat. Il avait entendu un rire chaleureux et avait vu Jeff courir vers lui, ses cheveux verts virevoltant autour de lui. Douloureuse pensée. Heureusement, la chute était bénigne, elle l'avait plus secoué qu'amoché. Il se promit d'aller faire examiner sa tête dans la semaine si la douleur résistait aux médicaments.

Shawn soupira. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester ici toute la nuit. Que pouvait-il bien attendre dans ce couloir ? Il lui fallait un lit confortable et des draps chauds pour atténuer ses douleurs, pas un mur aussi silencieux que lui. D'une main, il repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui couvraient son front et ouvrit les yeux. Rien n'avait changé, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Le couloir gardait son allure impersonnelle, les caisses gardaient leur place près d'un placard à balais et les vestiaires gardaient leurs portes fermées. Il se demanda s'il restait quelqu'un à l'intérieur quand Chris Irvine en sortit, les yeux embués par un sommeil qui le guettait déjà. Il parut surpris de trouver son ancien coéquipier contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je te croyais déjà parti, dit Chris d'un ton accusateur.

Le plus jeune s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire pour la chute de son ami. Les choses se passaient si bien entre eux sur le ring, il n'avait pas l'habitude que Shawn fasse des erreurs. Le fait est qu'il s'était beaucoup inquiété. Il avait d'ailleurs insisté pour que Shawn consulte dans les minutes qui suivaient le match. Shawn avait refusé, mais Chris avait réussi à lui faire promettre qu'il rentrerait vite à l'hôtel pour se reposer. Alors, bon sang, que faisait-il ici qui soit plus important que sa santé ?

Shawn était agacé par la tournure que prenaient les choses. Quand Chris Irvine se souciait de vous, vous en aviez pour des heures et Shawn n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter pendant seulement quelques minutes. Il décida de dire la vérité tout en restant bref.

- J'allais partir, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça pour moi, marmonna Shawn en fermant à nouveau les yeux. J'ai croisé James, tu sais ce cameraman qui oublie toujours d'éteindre son matériel, et nous avons discuté un peu. J'allais partir, répéta-t-il.

- … D'accord, dit Chris avec hésitation. Paul n'est plus là pour s'inquiéter, il lui faut bien un remplaçant, n'est-ce pas ?

Le petit rire de Chris ne le fit pas plus sourire. Le visage de Shawn était de glace, ses yeux aussi clos que s'il dormait et les traits tirés par quelques préoccupations que Shawn ne semblait pas vouloir partager. Chris se senti subitement de trop.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je ne voudrai pas te laisser seul si quelque chose n'allait pas...

Un soupir fendit l'air. Chris redouta la réponse de son ami.

- Je vais bien, Chris, répondit Shawn d'une voix ennuyée. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, tu ne seras pas d'attaque pour les entraînements sinon.

- Bonne nuit, alors, Shawn, obtempéra Chris. Fais attention à toi.

Shawn hocha vaguement la tête et retourna dans ses pensées. Que croyait-il ? Qu'il allait tout lui cracher ? Qu'il allait lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? C'était ridicule. Chris était son ami, mais il ne pouvait pas lui parler de ses peurs ridicules. « Ce n'est qu'une histoire de coucherie » se souvient-il lui avoir dit, il y avait des mois de cela. Les histoires de coucheries restaient des histoires, et si elles commençaient à prendre un autre statut, il fallait tout simplement les écraser pour qu'elles redeviennent ce qu'elles avaient toujours été. Quel crétin tu fais, Shawn.

Chris lui lança un dernier regard avant de s'en aller vers la sortie. Il comptait lui dire que Jeff avait été vu dans la soirée en compagnie de quelques lutteurs, mais il y avait renoncé. Shawn semblait mal en point, cette information lui aurait sûrement fait plus de mal que de bien, parce qu'après tout, s'il n'avait jamais croisé cet homme, il ne serait déjà plus là à l'attendre désespérément. Chris l'appellerait plus tard dans la nuit pour s'assurer que Shawn était bien rentré. Peut-être acceptera-t-il enfin de se confier devant une bouteille d'alcool.

Shawn tenta de reprendre sa position contre le mur, mais il se sentait trop épuisé par cette soirée qui n'en finissait pas. Le mur avait absorbé sa chaleur corporelle, et il ne puisait plus aucun réconfort à rester debout.

Il n'avait pas vu son amant depuis plusieurs semaines, l'homme ayant changé de compagnie en intégrant la TNA. Il avait bien tenté de l'appeler, mais il était toujours trop occupé pour lui accorder de son temps. Shawn lui avait proposé de passer une soirée ensemble, mais l'autre avait ri et lui avait dit qu'il viendrait lui faire une visite surprise lorsqu'arriverait le bon moment. Par la suite, Shawn était resté une ou deux heures de plus à l'arène, espérant avoir la surprise d'y apercevoir son amant.

Abattu, Shawn attrapa son sac qu'il hissa sur son épaule. Il comptait ouvrir la porte des vestiaires par curiosité – peut-être trouverait-il des objets perdus qu'il pourrait rendre à leur propriétaire ? — lorsque des pas attirèrent son attention.

Un rire. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer et sans qu'il s'y attende, des lèvres chaudes se posaient dans son cou. Un chuchotement contre sa chaire. Un mot lâché dans l'air. Des caresses sur la peau nue.

- Surprise.

Shawn attrapa l'une des mèches arc-en-ciel de Jeff et joua avec, tirant dessus doucement. Jeff y répondit en descendant ses mains sur les hanches du blond. Shawn embrassa la mèche qu'il tenait puis se retourna dans les bras de son amant. Il chercha les lèvres de Jeff en sillonnant de baiser la mâchoire de ce dernier puis attaqua la bouche promise. Il aurait voulu lui reprocher son retard, lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué, lui dire que tout ceci ne menait à rien, mais ces belles paroles moururent dans sa bouche lorsque Jeff titilla ses lèvres avec sa langue. Le plus vieux passa ses mains autour de son cou, cherchant plus de contact, plus de chaleur. Il en oublia son dos, sa migraine et sa colère. Ils s'embrassèrent, s'amusant avec les lèvres de l'autre, posant baisers sur le nez, sur le coin de la bouche, sur le visage qui s'offrait à eux, mais alors l'air se fit manquant. Shawn se détacha de Jeff pour reprendre son souffle.

- Eh bien ? Tu ne serais pas devenu trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries, Shawn ?

Le sourire carnassier de Jeff se transforma en quelque chose de plus doux qui rassura Shawn sur ses pensées. Le Heart Break Kid lui tira la langue en guise de réponse. Il se sentait soudain reposé et aimé. Jeff fit semblant d'en être offusqué puis l'amena à lui pour une autre caresse. Il prit la main de Shawn, ses yeux verts animés par le désir, et entra dans les vestiaires. Shawn suivit son amant et referma la porte derrière lui.


End file.
